Thousand Years
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: A story I write together with Antoni. :D The story begins in the year Addison and Derek got married. One chapter for each year of their marriage. Addison/Derek romance, Addison/Mark friendship and romance, Derek/Mark friendship.


Hey guys,

Antoni and I started to write a new story.

The story is a Addison/Derek/Mark story. It's set in NY. It starts in the year Addie and Derek got married and there will be one chapter for each year. We will follow the storyline ... so happy Addek in the beginning and over the years their marriages starts to crumble, but there will be a lot of different twists than on Grey's.

So we really hope you enjoy the first chapter and we would like to hear suggestions or ideas for future chapters if you have some. And we love reviews! So please review! You would make us happy!

We didn't decide yet what will happen in the end. So Addek? Maddison? Who knows ... but we would be glad if you told us what you prefered.

Ah the title "Thousand years" is a really beautiful song by Christina Perry.

Neither of us is Shonda, so we don't own anything.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

**Thousand years – Chapter 1**

1995 – internship

Derek and Addison just came back from their honeymoon one day ago and both of them thought, that it was too short. Now they were back in the hospital, working and trying to ignore the longing for each other.

Addison was standing at the nurse station and filling out the papers the neurosurgeon had given her. She groaned. Derek was really much better at this then her. She really preferred to be at OB/GYN.

"Can I be of any assistance?" He asked her when he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"With whom are you today?"

"OB/GYN. It really sucks!"

She hit him lightly. "Switch with me then. I'm at neurosurgery today."

"I have a feeling that Webber`s stalking us. He`s been everywhere I was today. Seriously, does he think we can´t keep our pants on for longer than a minute?" He asked annoyed. He really would like some privacy right now.

She whispered in his ear. "And he isn't right, is he?" She "accidently" pressed her body a bit closer to his and smiled at him.

"Are we that bad at hiding it?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm good at hiding, but you aren't." She mocked him.

"You really should stop that." he told her seriously. "Or you`ll be in big trouble."

"And what kind of trouble would that be Dr. Shepherd?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"I`ll show you tonight."

"But tonight is a reaaallly looong time." Addison whined.

"Addison-Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd, I`ll be in big trouble if you don´t stop that now!" He tried to whisper but it was difficult for him not to moan at her actions.

"Oh Derek ... please ..." She softly kissed him.

"Shepherd, go back to your attending you`re needed." Richard told him sternly when he approached Addison and Derek. Addison immediately took a step back exposing Derek`s problem and tried her best not to laugh out loud.

"Shut up." Derek hissed to Addison and pulled her closer again.

"And what would you do if I don't?" She asked him challenging.

"I think you better take care of that... problem." Richard said waving with his arms, totally overwhelmed with the situation. "But you`re going back to your work Montgomery." He ordered Addison.

Addison looked at him for a moment. "Montgomery-Shepherd." She corrected him.

"Go back to your job." He told Addison not even showing the tiniest interest in what she`d just said.

"5 minutes in the one call room." Addison whispered at Derek, when she gave him a kiss before she left.

Richard quickly excused himself and left Derek alone with his obvious problem. Nurses were already giggling about it and looking at him.

"Hey man, why are all the nurses... wow." Mark said when he saw Derek bulging out of his pants.

"Oh shut up Mark!" Derek hissed.

"Seems like Addie still has you under control. I really thought you two would have exhausted each other enough in the last week."

"From the person that gets a hard-on only looking at a female person!"

"Maybe I get a hard-one by only looking, but you get a hard-one by only thinking of her."

"She`s my wife. I´m allowed to think of her in that way. You get a hard-one no matter if you even know that woman. Now excuse me, I have a problem to solve."

Mark grinned. "Find Addie first. It would be a waste otherwise."

"You`re a pig Mark!"

Mark grinned. "Tell me later!"

Addison meanwhile had entered the on-call room.

When Derek entered he hurried over to Addison and kissed her hardly and pressed her against the wall.

"Hmmm ... like it, when you're like this." Addison said grinning.

"I need you so much." He whispered and pulled down her scrub pants.

"I really hoped you would say that." Addison told him and removed his shirt.

"Don`t bother the stupid shirt." He said and got rid of his pants and her panties as well. Then he suddenly turned her around and lifted one of her legs on the ladder of the loft bunk. "Like that or on the bed?" He asked while teasing her dripping wet entrance with his cock.

Addison moaned in pleasure. "Love it."

He instantly pushes in harshly not giving her any time to adjust. He just started thrusting in and out of her at a fast speed. He needed her so much he couldn`t think.

Addison tried her best not to moan out too loudly. She gripped on his shoulders and enjoyed feeling him insider her.

He lifted her and sat her down on one of the steps spreading her legs as far as possible so he could go deeper.

"You're ... driving ... me ... crazy ..." Addison moaned and used all her willpower not to moan out really loud now.

He increased the pace and thrusted in harder than before when suddenly the door opened.

"You`ve had a week of honeymoon to take care of that. Not in this hospital. Not while I am responsible for you. From now on, you don´t get closer than 2 meters to each other. Am I clear?" Richard shouted at them.

Addison froze in shock. "What?"

"Maybe you could give us some privacy so that we can get dressed." Derek suggested.

"Uhm sure. But this is the last time!"

"He can't be serious about that, can he?" Addison asked her husband, when the door was closed again.

"Just get dressed. We`ll talk to him."

Richard was knocking on the door impatiently. Not that they would start that again.

Addison looked at him in horror. "Derek, he has seen a lot more of me than I ever thought he would."

"It`s not the time to feel ashamed Addison. Just act as if this has never happened. He`s walked in on us before."

"But not with me sitting on step and legs widely spread!" Addison groaned.

"Hurry I don`t have all day." Richard shouted from outside the room.

* * *

So ... we're really loking forward to your reviews. Please make our day by reviewing.


End file.
